A simple Cake
by ragsweas
Summary: Bellatrix's soon to be In-laws are at her home for dinner. She is just preparing the dessert. When she hears that her soon to be husband is bringing an unexpected guest-she might as well be a bit happier! Written for HSOWAW, Home Economics and Domestic Magic.


**WRITTEN FOR Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) for subject Home Economics and Domestic Magic.**

 **Task:** Write about one of the following witches preparing a meal with magic for a romantic interest.

Bellatrix Lestrange - 20 point Extra Credit bonus

 **Word Count: 1014**

 **A/N: please tell me how this is!**

* * *

Her hands carefully searched for a certain jar of flour. Her delicate fingers brushed upon a zigzag material and then a rough texture. Her red lips pressed into a thin line, a brow appearing between her eyebrows. She pushed the loose strand of hair away from her forehead, again concentrating on the task in front of her.

She heard a whimpering behind her. The corners of her lips turned up devilishly. She turned and looked at the small creature behind her. Her eyes held a piercing gaze and if looks could kill, the poor elf would be dead.

"Is there a problem Kreacher?"

"No-No Miss Bella."

Bellatrix Black-soon to be Lestrange, smiled and said, "That's what I thought. Now, where is the jar of flour?"

"In-In the pantry." The aged and frail house-elf said.

Bella smiled, patted the elf on the head and literally bounced and jumped to get that small ingredient. Once there, she levitated the small jar and went back to the kitchen.

She could hear her parents and the Lestranges talking in hushed voices. Poor Andy and Cissy! She had given them the chance to join her but Andy felt herself far too superior to cook-which Bella was as well but according to their mother, a way to man's heart was through his stomach, especially the food prepared by his would be wife- and Cissy was far too young.

She waved her wand and the flour emptied in a bowl. She swished her wand and two eggs broke and landed in the bowl. Waving the wand, she lifted the whisk and it soon began mixing the ingredients.

"Bella?"

Bella turned on her head to face her mother, Druella Black, standing there.

"Yes Mother?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Rodolphus is bringing a guest," Druella said, her voice reflecting the anger and disgust. "A wizard by the name of Voldemort."

If possible, Bella's heart began to flutter more. She had heard of this Lord Voldemort. He was a blood purist. He had high ideals. With every description her Aunt Wallburga had given of this man, he was a man to see. She had never seen him but the mention of is mere ideals made her heart leap.

She had what many called a crush on this man.

"So whatever you are preparing, prepare it for him as well." Druella said.

"I was baking a cake." Bella said, gesturing her wand towards the bowl.

Druella merely nodded and turned to leave. As the sound of heels disappeared, Bellatrix smiled to herself wistfully.

She stopped the whisk and added a dash of butter.

How many times she had heard her Aunt Wallburga talk about this man. If the proposal from the Lestranges had not come, she would had urged her parents to send one to this Voldemort. Just for the sake of trying. But Druella was already against it-she was not sure what kind of blood this man held. But only a pureblood could talk such highly about blood purity.

She then waved her wand to add a dash of milk.

Her emotions flew. Bella thought she was making this cake for her would be husband. But she now had to impress her long time interest. She waved her wand and made the whisk get faster. There should be no mistake in her food then. She had an impression to make.

As the creamy texture began to form, she added sugar and nuts.

What would her life would be if, by any chance, she would be able to persuade her parents to approach Voldemort for her hand? She did not hate Rodolphus-it was just that he was a bit of an idiot. He did not hold the power she liked. He could not exert her power. She would be the head of the house but sometimes, she could just like a strong man.

Waving her wand, she levitated the batter into a container. She cats the heating charm and saw it bake in front of her eyes.

But why was he coming? There must be a reason. She had heard Rodolphus talk about his highly but she did not they were that close. She wished that somehow she could end this marriage contract and run away with this Lord. Only if he agreed of course.

Picking up the cone from counter, she began spreading it over the piece of art she had produced. Using her wand, she spread it gently and uniformly. As she put her final touches, Bellatrix heard the sound of someone coming.

Carefully taking of her apron, Bellatrix straightened her shoulder and walked out of the kitchen to greet the guest. Kreacher hurried to decorate the table behind her.

She walked into the living room and her eyes fell upon the man. Her heart froze and her mouth was slightly open.

Any words were less to describe the beauty of that man. He was tall, his dark hair falling on his face. His eyes were snake like-they reminded her of her house. His nose was very thin, almost non existence but only added to is dashing features. His smile was making her weak.

"Ah, Bella!"

Bellatrix broke out of her trance to face Rodolphus who was grinning at her.

"This is the Dark Lord." Rodolphus said like an excited child and Bellatrix couldn't help but snort. Andy giggled slightly but was immediately silenced by their mother's glares.

"Bella."

Bellatrix felt her knees weaken. The way he said her name...

"What a wonderful name." he smiled and before she knew, he was bowing in front of her and gently kissing her hand. "Rodolphus speaks highly of you."

"Of course," Cygnus said, with a hint of pride, "My daughter is worth being talked about."

"Bella ahs prepared the dessert today." Druella said, as if showing her daughter off, "Surely you will stay to taste it?"

"Anything done by such beautiful hands?" he said, looking at the gathering and then at Bella. "I would be a fool to miss it."

Bellatrix smiled. This was going to be one amazing night.


End file.
